


thug life

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, but yeah, im sorry, more like GAYngs amirite?, v gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack and Mark are the leaders of the two most feared rival gangs in the south side and they just so happen to go to the same high school





	1. exposition time bitch

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know it's crap it's my first fic so it probably sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im aware it sucks but it's my first ever fic so plz be kind

Southside High School wasn’t exactly the nicest school in the city but then again it wasn’t the worst. It housed a few gangs nothing special really except for two of the gangs. The Green Geese and The Red Rhinos. Sure, their names were pretty stupid but they were the most feared gangs in the whole south side. The two gangs had been rivals for as long as anyone could remember. The were in a constant contest to be the number one gang in the area.

Funnily enough, all the teenage members of both gangs went to Southside High which as you probably guessed, caused a lot of tension. It didn’t help either that the “leaders” had basically every period together. Both gangs had many members but they each had five main members. In The Green Geese it was Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Wade Barnes, Louise Pentland, and their “leader” Sean “Jack” McLoughlin. The Red Rhinos consisted of PJ Liguori, Chris Kendall, Felix Kjellberg, Matthew “matpat” Patrick, and their “leader” Mark Fischbach. I put leader in quotations because they weren’t actually the leaders of the gangs, more like the leaders of the teens.

Anyway, the two leaders hated each other. Intensely. Why the school put them in all the same classes? Nobody knows. The two would always act extra “gangy” when they were around each other. They made their feelings towards each other very clear.

This is why both their gangs found their recent changes in behavior so odd. Before, Mark would roast Jack’s ass in the middle of the hallway which would earn a shove from Jack which would then turn into an all out fight. Nowadays they would simply glare at each other if they passed. Both gangs were genuinely worried about their leaders. “I dunno I just think Jack’s been out of it lately” Dan said as they were all sitting at their regular lunch table. Jack was gone today (probably playing hookie the group decided) so they took this opportunity to discuss what could possibly be wrong with Jack. “He’s in a gang what could possibly shake him enough to affect him like this?” Louise asked. “I don’t know but we need to find out” Dan replied.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria, The Red Rhinos were discussing the same thing while their leader was mysteriously missing too. “Maybe he got a girlfriend” Chris suggested. “Actually that makes a lot of sense” Felix replied. “They do say that love makes you go soft” MatPat interjected. “Yeah but who would it be?” asked PJ.  
Back at The Green Geese’s table, they had come to the same conclusion. “Oh I’ve got it, Lily from the grade below us. I mean he’s always nice to her and he talks to her a lot” Wade suggested. “Wade, that’s his cousin” Dan reminded him.

Both groups brainstormed possibilities for the entire period but neither one had gotten very far. By the end of the day they were all back at square one. “Maybe we should just ask him” Phil suggested as the group stood outside the school ready to go home for the weekend. “No there’s no way he would just tell us we have to figure it out ourselves” Louise said. “Why don’t you all come over to my place? We can find a way to find out who Jack is dating and also I have pop tarts” Dan offered. The whole group nodded in agreement and left for Dan’s house.


	2. it's only the second chapter and i cant come up with a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pop tarts and hacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i have the frickin flu but hey that means i get to stay home and work on this pile of garbage

Upon arrival at Dan’s house the group opened up the pop tarts and got to work. Honestly they probably went a little overboard. They made a list of every girl in school and went through it one by one. They did background checks and went through the social media of every girl. It took them hours to finally narrow it down to four girls. Tori Valdez, Clara Peterson, Jordin Lee, and Brooke Dawson. “He’s in a gang which means he probably likes bad girls and Jordin has a criminal record” Louise said to the group. “Yeah but if I were him I would want a break from the trouble sometimes and someone innocent, like Brooke, would be good for that” Phil said. “Why did Brooke even make it into the top four again? He would never go for some goody-two-shoes” Dan replied. “I really think it’s Jordin guys, they’d have so much in common” Louise interjected. “Maybe he’s not even into girls, maybe he’s gay” Wade suggested. The entire group turned towards him. “Wade that’s ridiculous he would never keep something like that from us” Dan said to him. “Yeah I guess you’re right, hey I should be getting home I’ll see you guys later” Wade said as he went on his way. “Yeah I should get going too. You coming Phil?” Louise asked. Phil made quick eye contact with Dan before replying. “Nah I think I’m just gonna stay back for a bit” Phil said trying to be subtle (and failing). “Uh huh” Louise said. She didn’t know why they tried to hide it, everyone knew they were about as straight as a curly fry.

Over at Matpat’s house The Red Rhinos were doing the same exact thing as The Green Geese were. They had compiled a list and narrowed it down to four girls. Tori Valdez, Clara Peterson, Jordin Lee, and Brooke Dawson. If the two gangs weren’t constantly competing they would have a lot in common but because this is a fanfiction that just ain’t gonna happen. 

Everyone was sitting around discussing the matter except for Matpat who was typing away on his laptop. “I’m leaning towards Clara personally” Chris said through a mouth full of pop tarts (yes everyone is eating pop tarts in this story it just kinda happened). “Got it!” Matpat yelled, startling the rest of the group. “Got what?” Chris asked. “I tracked Mark’s phone” Matpat answered. “Dude that’s a complete invasion of privacy… let me see” Pj said. Matpat turned the laptop around to show a map of the city with a little red dot in the middle. “He’s in St. James park” Felix said. “That’s in Green Geese territory what could he possibly be doing there?” Pj asked. “Let’s find out” Matpat said as he shut his laptop and grabbed his coat. Before anyone could say anything he was out the door so the group just opted to follow him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is it with this fic and pop tarts i didnt plan this


	3. i cant title fite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin two updates within the span of 24 hours cuz i have no life

Mark walked through the park on high alert. It was incredibly dangerous for him to be here. Not only was he in a rival gang’s territory but he was here to meet said rival gang’s leader for a romantic moonlight picnic (not to fuck him against a tree im at least trying to keep it PG13). He stumbled his way through the trees. When I say stumbled I mean he tripped on every tree root in the path and ate shit multiple times. He suffered through the tree abuse for about another half hour before finally reaching his destination. There was a huge clearing in the trees with a small lake in the middle. It looked like a scene from a romance movie. It was honestly disgustingly cheesy but if it meant that Mark could finally spend some time with Jack, he was all for it. He got very little time alone with the boy and unfortunately they had to keep their relationship a secret. His friends didn’t even know he was gay let alone dating the boy that was supposed to be his arch nemesis. 

Their relationship started about a month ago. Mark had run into Jack smoking alone by the school dumpster. Mark couldn’t deny that the other boy was attractive. He was just one of those people born naturally adorable. He certainly didn’t look like he belonged in a gang. Mark always had to shake these thoughts away whenever he saw Jack. They had to be enemies for the sake of their gangs. But now they were alone and he couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head and next thing he knew he had Jack up against a wall. 

Ever since then they just couldn’t bring themselves to roast each other in the halls so they just faked a glare and moved on. Mark was pretty sure their gangs were starting to get suspicious. Jack told him not to worry about it. There was no way they would catch on that quickly. Right?

Mark was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard rustling from the trees next to him. He put one hand on his belt where he hid his knife. Yeah maybe taking a knife to a date isn’t exactly traditional but he was messing with the rules of a very intense gang war so he had to make an exception. A few seconds later, the energetic green-haired boy that Mark had come to adore bursted through the trees. “If you could put your knife away that would be fantastic. It kinda ruins the mood when you stab your boyfriend” Jack joked. Mark relaxed, putting his knife away. Jack walked up to him and put his arms around Mark’s neck. They made out. Intensely. Jack pulled away and held up the picnic basket in his hand. “I’ve got pop tarts” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently pop tarts are the only thing people fuckin eat in this universe


	4. oops Wade was right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wade was right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly at this point i think some people in the comments are putting more thought into this than i am

Wade decided to take the shortcut home through the park. It was already completely dark out and despite being in a gang he didn’t want to be out so late. Honestly he didn’t know why he had joined The Green Geese. He was innocent. He didn’t want to hurt anybody or be caught in the middle of a stupid rivalry. He had only joined because Louise had made him. If he had just told her no he wouldn’t be invading Jack’s privacy late into the night and walking home well after dark. 

Due to the fact that he was alone and it was so late, he was already on edge. When he heard voices up ahead that did nothing to calm his nerves. He grabbed the closest weapon-like thing he could find which happened to be a thin stick. He had no idea what he planned to do with it. If anyone came at him there’s no way a stick would do anything but it made feel better knowing he had something rather than nothing. 

He slowly walked forward. Toward the clearing with the lake in the middle. The voices slowly got clearer. One of them was low as fuck and sounded somewhat familiar to Wade. The other was higher but still obviously a guy. Wade knew for sure that he knew that voice until it dawned on him. It was Jack’s voice. Wade approached the source of the voices. He hid behind a tree and looked out over the clearing.

Wade gasped when he saw it. Mark, the leader of The Red Rhinos, was sitting on a picnic blanket laughing and eating pop tarts with Jack. He couldn’t believe it, he was right for once. He was gonna rub this in Dan’s face so much. Dan and him were pretty good friends but Dan seemed to think that Wade was an idiot and now Wade was about to prove him wrong. 

Wade pulled out his phone and dialed Dan’s number. After two rings the boy picked it up. “Kinda busy Wade what do you want?” Dan said in an odd voice. Wade may not be the brightest but he knew he probably just interrupted Dan and Phil doing something a little less than PG 13. Their making out would have to wait though Wade was ready to gloat. “There’s something you really need to see, like you need to get over here pronto I’m at St. James by the lake” Wade told him “bring Phill too, and before you say anything I know he’s with you”. Dan groaned on the other end “fine” he said. He hung up and Wade looked through his phone for Louise’s number. He thought she would get a kick outta this as well.

After about fifteen minutes all three had arrived. Wade had kept watch while waiting for them and after about ten minutes Jack and Mark had abandoned their pop tarts and opted for just making out.”What was so important that you dragged us all the way here Wade?” Dan asked. Wade simply pointed towards Jack and Mark. “HOLY JESUS ON A BOAT” Dan exclaimed quite loudly. Everyone shushed him and went back to watching. Suddenly Mark turned in their direction. “Dan you crusty noodle look what you did” Louise said. They all hid behind trees as Mark slowly walked in their direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where i got "crusty noodle" but it's there now


	5. for the love of god i cant title for shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snoopin frends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i havent updated this story in four frickin months but i saw it in my drafts and i was like "oh yeah that's a thing that exists" so you hoes ready for a frickin update!?!?!?

Mark and Jack were enjoying their alone time together. They sat on the blanket eating pop tarts and talking about anything and everything. Honestly Mark was just happy to be with Jack, they didn’t even have to be doing something. Although he wasn’t complaining when they abandoned the anecdotes and started making out instead.

Mark and Jack sat there contently in each other’s presence for a while until Mark was sure he heard something. “What was that?” Mark asked as he pulled away from Jack. “What was what?” Jack asked. “I heard something” Mark said and looked toward the source of the sound.”Probably just a squirrel or something, trust me we’re fine” Jack replied. Mark shrugged and went back to Jack.

A few minutes had passed and he heard something again only it was unmistakably not a squirrel. Jack must have heard it too because he looked toward the source of the sound. “Just a squirrel huh?” Mark said mockingly. “Shut up” Jack replied. They both pull their knives out. “Why do you have a knife?” Mark asked. “I think you’re forgetting two things. One, I’m in a gang too. Two I’m not a 1950’s housewife” Jack replied. God Mark loved that boy. 

“Shut up Wade they’re gonna hear us” Jack and Mark heard a voice say from behind a group of trees. “Wade? Guys is that you?!” Jack exclaimed. The group sheepishly revealed themselves from behind the tree. “We’re sorry Jack we didn’t mean to invade we just sort of happened to stumble upon your date” Phil said calmingly. “Well Wade stumbled upon your date and then called us” Louise said. “I can’t believe you guys this is a total invasion of privacy” Jack said fuming. Suddenly the trees to their left started rustling and out ran the entire Red Rhinos squad out of breath with MatPat holding his laptop. “What the hell are you guys doing here?!” Mark asked. “Tracked… your phone…what are you...doing...in Green Geese territory?” MatPat said. Mark simply facepalmed in return 

**Author's Note:**

> it's not as long as i was expecting but please don't be SHORT with me...... im sorry


End file.
